


Christmas Blues

by Peristeal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Cat, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Backstory, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peristeal/pseuds/Peristeal
Summary: Gavin and RK spend their first Christmas together!  Although they aren't the type of couple to go gung-ho during the holidays, Gavin caves when RK shows him the list of festive things that Connor made.RK thought Gavin didn't like the holidays because it messed with his whole 'tough guy' persona.  Little did he know, Gavin's past begins to resurface as Christmas draws closer.Aka, a story with a plot that revolves around a Christmas Advent List (:
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Showing Gavin the Winter Itinerary

**Author's Note:**

> And the story is live! Hope everyone enjoys as I try to navigate writing again after several years of not doing it because of school/work.

The first night RK had met Gavin Reed, the man looked like he was going to sweat through his t-shirt and simultaneously fall over from exhaustion. Captain Fowler apologized to RK in advance, explaining that they were short-staffed at the moment, and Gavin was pulling his third 12-hour shift. But rest assured, the man was still an angry son of a bitch even when he had a full night’s sleep. RK watched Gavin glare at the scene, the work of a serial killer who had now taken their fifth victim. The majority of the case was being handled by RK’s precinct, the 4th, but this body ended up in the 12th precinct’s area, where Gavin worked. 

As Gavin studied the desecrated body that had long grown cold, RK and Captain Fowler approached him. Apprehension and annoyance flared up in Gavin’s eyes the moment he recognized him as an android.

“Gavin, this is Detective RK. He’s from the 4th precinct and will be helping you with the evidence on the case.” 

Gavin looked RK up and down before his head snapped to his Captan when he realized what he said. “What the fuck?”

Captain Fowler seemed used to this. “You will work with him or you will hand me your badge. I do not have time for your bullshit tonight.”

Gavin snapped his mouth shut, but his eyes burned with fury as he glared at RK. It didn’t bother him too much. Gavin seemed short tempered, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. 

Gavin kept the bitching to a minimum but made it obvious in every other way that he was not interested in being paired with an android for a partner by blatantly ignoring him with every chance he got. In fact, the longer they worked together, RK was starting to become convinced Gavin didn’t like interacting with any living creature. 

When RK showed up to a crime scene, he was impressed to see Gavin would already be there, standing to the side with a cup of coffee in his hands and glaring at the ground. The sound of children laughing seemed to make him visibly cringe, and god forbid anybody to express any kind of positive emotion around him.

It had been a long spring that turned into a sweltering summer. RK did not work at the same station as Connor but had learned about Gavin through his memories. Gavin’s attitude was nasty, but it did not scare him, but he did find it amusing how absolutely sour the man was. Even a group of pigeons pecking at the ground by their crime scene seemed to set him off. It seemed that Gavin would become even more pissed because he felt powerless in their working dynamic.

RK attempted to make their working relationship as mutually rewarding and easy going as possible despite his misgivings. There was a reason that their captains recommended they be paired together. They had told RK Gavin was one of the best. RK was incredibly skeptical, but quickly found out they were not wrong.

Although they disagreed quite often, and RK could see the absolute prejudice in his eyes, Gavin handled his job properly, all things considered. He was an angry man with a short temper, and would often lose his patience with android witnesses a bit faster than with humans (RK eventually started taking over the questioning for androids, one of the few things Gavin did not argue with). 

But his perceptiveness was incredible. Sometimes Gavin would appear as if he weren’t paying attention until he would turn to RK and mutter an idea that he had. It ranged from asking if he could check the camera of a laptop that someone had been using at a cafe across the street, or to check a certain inconspicuous record that seemed to have no relation to the case whatsoever.

A case that had seemed to have no strong leads was solved in under a week. Captain Fowler had looked over the paperwork with raised eyebrows, and Gavin did his best to hold his tongue. RK could tell Gavin thought Fowler’s reaction was invoked because they solved the case with the help of an android. Gavin didn’t seem to realize that the case would not have been solved so quickly without his help. 

After the case, they became unofficial partners when their precincts needed them to pair up. They never talked about anything else besides the cases, and if they had a slow day and were stuck in the car, Gavin would often text on his phone or look at pictures of cats. They never asked each other anything outside of work, and RK didn’t mind. He would often talk to Connor or work on figuring out the twists and curves of being deviant when there was nothing going on. 

At the end of their first month knowing each other, a particular disagreement between them became more heated than usual.

“You know what, fuck you.” Gavin snapped. “Why do I even try to argue any of this with you? You clearly don’t need my fuckin’ help and I don’t know why I’m even here.”

RK was taken aback. He himself felt at his wit’s end, but he begged to differ. “You may be a pain in the ass, but there’s a reason we have been paired together for this long. I need your help and input just as much as you need mine.”

Gavin scoffed. “That is such bullshit. How many times have you searched for an answer online instead of asking me?”

RK threw his head back in exasperation and let out a sigh, a moment that seemed to catch Gavin off guard. “That’s a common misconception. I do have detective programs installed on my system, but I learn and experience these cases along the way like you do. Maybe I’m smarter than an average human when it comes to finding evidence or interviewing witnesses, but very rarely is an android good at understanding human unpredictability or finding answers outside of their programming. It’s a slow process.”

Gavin was unconvinced. “What about when you use your preconstruction thing? Seems really useful to take someone like me out of my job.”

“It’s accurate, maybe 75% of the time. Even my technology isn’t perfect, Gavin.” RK snipped his name in annoyance. “And the only reason so many people have lost their jobs is simply down to economics. Androids cost less money because they have fewer needs, but humans are still necessary. I’ll say it one more time, there is only so much that I can do on my own. You have done plenty to help me with these cases, despite your attitude toward me being an android, something I had no choice in.”

The argument came to an awkward end. Gavin seemed to be thrown off guard, and he crossed his arms and stared out the window in silence. 

There relationship grew slowly. One day, Gavin ripped open the door to RK’s car and threw a folded letter on his lap “This some kind of fucking joke?”

RK didn’t look down, knowing exactly what it was. “No, it isn’t. Captain Fowler wanted my opinion and I spoke truthfully.”

It was a letter RK had typed up himself about his recommendation to Gavin’s potential raise. Gavin was completely aware of what an asshole he was, so when he learned about RK’s letter of recommendation, his inferiority complex felt like this was some sick joke. 

“Sounds like bullshit.” Gavin had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that an android would say anything complimentary about him.

“Gavin, I have worked with you for a while now. We have solved several cases together at a steady rate with little to no complications. I know the prejudice and racism against androids comes from a lot of people because of their fear of losing their job, and it’s not something I can hold against you because the world has changed faster than many can keep up with. 

And yet, here you are, a man who seemed to hate androids with every ounce of your being, and yet you have managed to work with me for four months with hardly any issues. I know what I was talking about. I think you are very good at your job, despite your flaws, and you are capable of change, even if you may not seem like it. If someone like Hank Anderson can change, a man of high ranking who was extremely anti-android, may I add, then you are too.”

Gavin’s face was growing redder by the moment and RK found that somewhat interesting.

“Well-”

“Accept the letter of recommendation. Don’t worry, no one beside Captain Fowler will know that an android said anything good about you.”

RK was partially teasing, but he was also blunt because he anticipated that this would happen. Gavin was quiet for the rest of the day, and actually didn’t argue back.

Their relationship was better after that. Gavin received his raise, and after Tina almost literally pulled his ear off, he eventually thanked RK for his help. It was awkward and forced. He watched Gavin stumble through his words without a hint of mercy. When he was finished, RK gave him a small smile.

“You’re welcome, Gavin. I’m glad that you received your raise.”

As time went on, their partnership grew into a reluctant friendship. Conversations developed between them, and even a casual invite to the bar. Even when they worked at their individual departments, sometimes they would reach out to each other for quick questions about their particular cases. Gavin even started to smile a little bit around him.

And then, it just so happened that one night RK heard over the radio that there were shots fired near his location. His heart stopped when he recognized Gavin’s call number. 

The criminals at the scene were already apprehended when RK jogged inside. He saw Gavin leaning against the wall with a bullet buried in his thigh. Gavin noticed him and grinned.

“Give me the details, my man.” Gavin murmured while RK removed his tie and started to tie it around his thigh tightly. Gavin hissed and grabbed his shoulder tightly as he breathed through the pain.

“You won’t die, but it’s obviously going to hurt.” RK voice was calm but his hands were slightly shaky. Gavin’s grip was tight and warm. He could feel the man’s pulse against his skin. “You’re an idiot.”

“Even heroes are idiots.” Gavin blabbered, obviously a little disoriented. RK narrowed his eyes at him but seemed satisfied to know that his stupid jokes were a sign that he was still alert and wouldn’t need a transfusion.

“Let’s get a drink when I get out of the hospital? I’ll return your tie.”

“No. Keep it, I insist.” RK said drily. But he couldn’t help a small smile when Gavin started to laugh until it dissolved into him saying ‘ow’ several times under his breath.

As Gavin was taken to the hospital with the help of his friend, Tina, RK decided to admit to something that he had somehow and unfortunately, fallen hard for Gavin Reed along the way.

He sent Connor a text message telling him then responded with 10 missed calls which he had to ignore while he helped the responding officers fill out paperwork and a bewildered voice message.

“You are supposed to be better than me.” Connor desperately pleaded. RK understood, he really did.

And yet, here he was. In love with a man who loved cats like they were his human children. A man who was so stubborn to the point of stupidity, but a man who was full of compassion and life.

\---

RK finished up the last of his paperwork before closing all the windows on his computer with only the flutter of his eyes. He checked the time and saw that it was only a little bit after four.

He still had time until he had to go home. If he wanted to, he could leave now, since everything was finished for the day. But they were understaffed and he was sure they could use his help. Picking up a tablet, he started looking through some previous files to see if any needed to be organized when he got a text message from Gavin.

_completely forgot to finish the report for the fenton case_

RK had a warm smile on his face when he read the message. Speak of the devil. They had now known each other for almost a year and had finally started dating for about four months.  
They were comfortable enough with each other that RK had literally shoved Gavin into a taxi after they finished up their most recent case this morning. The man had been staring at the evidence at the station with half-lidded eyes, stubbornly refusing to admit he would collapse any second.

 _I already finished the reports. Go back to sleep, Gavin._ RK replied.

Gavin started typing and stopped several times. RK typed out another reply before Gavin could send a retort of any kind.

_You were falling asleep at your desk. Go back to sleep and let me help you with the paperwork for once. I will bring you some spaghetti from Ruffino’s tonight._

Gavin’s reply was typical of him. Brooding, stubborn, and not wanting to accept gestures of kindness from others.

__

_You don’t have to_

_I want to._ RK replied instantly. _Argue with me, I dare you. I’m bringing you food and we are watching a movie tonight._

Gavin didn’t reply after that, but RK wasn’t surprised. He knew Gavin appreciated the gift, even though he struggled to accept any form of help or praise. RK figured it had something to do with his past. He didn’t know so much about his upbringing, but he gathered enough to know that Gavin didn’t like gestures of kindness because he then felt like he owed the person after.  


Turning back to his computer, RK started to browse the internet, opting to keep himself up to date on current events. An email from Connor caught his eye. He opened it.

_RK,_

_I hope you're doing well. Hank and I have talked about doing some stuff for the Christmas season this year. I thought I'd send you the list and see if there was anything you'd want to do with us, especially since it will be your first Christmas! Let me know if you have any questions._

_\- Connor_

_PS. Gavin is invited along as well. He may not want to participate, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to include him anyway._

RK blinked at Connor's invitation to Gavin. Perhaps the world was ending soon. The two didn't get along whatsoever. He decided to decipher the odd behavior later on as he opened up the attached document.

The document contained a list of festive things to do in December like driving to see Christmas lights and drinking hot chocolate or bake holiday-themed cookies.

RK looked a the list and was intrigued. Gavin loved sweet things, loved driving, and enjoyed baking with RK. A quick search online provided him with several photos of a couple drinking hot chocolate while dressed in big parkas and standing below an evergreen tree.

He instantly thought of Gavin wearing a scarf and his hands wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate, his eyes downcast with a shy smile. He excitedly sent the list to Gavin. 

Gavin responded five minutes later.

_Fuck no_

RK pursed his lips and continued his plan of attack after he brought food home to Gavin.


	2. Advent Calendar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the positive feedback on the first chapter <3 I appreciate the love.
> 
> I’ve fixed a couple spelling/grammar errors here and there, but I know I have still missed some because my brain has been henahunasquashbanana. Despite this, everyone has been so awesome, and I thank you for your time.

_An advent calendar is an easy and fun way to get into the holiday spirit! They usually contain small pieces of chocolate or small presents related to the Christmas season. Sometimes they can be a fun gift to get for a significant other or for yourself!_

RK used his copy of Gavin’s apartment key and unlocked the door. They had been finishing up a shift and were both sitting in Gavin’s car after their second month of dating when he had shoved it unceremoniously into RK’s hands. Gavin’s cheeks had been flushed and he had stuttered over his words telling him he could come over anytime he wanted. RK had thought it was very cute. 

The apartment was comfy and small with brick walls and hardwood floors. The furniture was aesthetically pleasing to the apartment, all black and leather. By the couch sat two windows that reached from the floor to ceiling overlooking the busy streets. Gavin’s cat, Martius, named after the park he had found him when he was just a small malnourished thing, liked to look out the window, so he bought a small table for him to sit and watch the city below. It was always adorable to see, his tail twitching, ears flicking in interest.

It was a bit more of an expensive place, but Gavin had saved up the money to stay there, despite his tendency to be stingy. RK was grateful for it, especially since he had once lived in the Petosky-Otsego area. Now he lived closer to work and in a safer location.

RK slipped his shoes off, placed his keys on the island in the kitchen, and then put one of the two bags he had been carrying into the fridge. He took the second bag with him down the hallway to Gavin’s bedroom. Pushing open the door, he saw Gavin curled up underneath the covers with his cat curled up against his stomach. He was awake, his face illuminated by the light of his phone. His eyes briefly flicked up to RK.

“Did you get any sleep?” RK asked, knowing the answer was no. Gavin had horrible insomnia, mixed with anxiety that often kept him awake. RK could tell Gavin felt really uncomfortable admitting to it. RK had suggested early on when they had just started being friends that he should probably take some form of medication, and Gavin had been absolutely livid and shut him out for a while. Gavin had overreacted, but RK worked on being respectful of Gavin’s boundaries and did his best to be there for him when he was having a bad day. 

Gavin grumbled and stretched his legs a little bit and Martius let out a chirp and jumped off the bed, and brushed up against RK’s legs. “I got enough sleep,” Gavin said dismissively. “Took you forever to get home.” 

RK decided not to push the subject, and he bent down to scratch the top of Martius’ large orange head. “Your dinner is in the kitchen. Also, I picked up some things.” 

“What things?” Gavin sat up said slowly, clearly suspicious, but also intrigued.

RK straightened up and walked over to the bed, leaning in for a kiss. Gavin tilted his head up and met him halfway. It was short and sweet, and when they parted RK placed his hand on Gavin’s cheek and scratched at the small scruffy beard that was forming. Gavin leaned into it like a cat when you scratch their chin. “Mm. You can’t distract me. What did you get?”

RK couldn’t help feeling amused. “You have to promise me that you won’t be mad.” Gavin opened his eyes and narrowed them.

“Please don’t tell me it’s something from that stupid list you sent me.”

“I think that is a completely subjective opinion. I don’t think the list is that stupid.”

“It seems like something Connor would force you to do with him.”

RK blinked and lowered his hand. “It wasn’t from Connor.” 

“You fucking suck at lying, holy shit.” Gavin suddenly snapped. “Please don’t tell me it was anything expensive.”

RK frowned, and Gavin seemed to realize he was being a bit rude. Gavin’s tendency to get annoyed very easily and at times, suddenly, was a flaw he had admitted to, reluctantly. RK knew that it was a part of Gavin that he was going to have to deal with when they started dating, but it still puzzled him sometimes where it came from. It seemed like a defense mechanism.

RK didn’t want to force Gavin to do anything against his will, but he had been looking forward to experiencing a bit of the holiday season together. Gavin’s reaction was a bit more extreme than he had anticipated.

“I just.” Gavin backtracked. “I don’t like Christmas. Or holidays. Sometimes it’s just a waste of money.” It wasn’t an apology, and RK could tell Gavin wasn’t telling the full reason why he hated the holidays. 

“I couldn’t tell,” RK said sarcastically but tried to soften his tone. “Don’t worry about what I spend my money on. I wanted to pick this up.”

Gavin didn’t say anything and averted his gaze. RK put the bag on the bed. “Just one thing. Humor me?”

RK pulled out an advent calendar. It was red and the border was covered in glittery snow. It was a scene of a wintery forest with one reindeer in the background, head up and ears perked forward. RK had picked up a more high-quality brand, but also because he knew Gavin loved Ferrero Rocher. Gavin looked down at it, his eyebrows going up a little. 

“If you don’t want it, I’ll go and return it.” RK muttered in mock defeat and started to pull it away. Gavin quickly grabbed it.

“No. This can stay. I’ll allow this.”

RK felt triumphant and smirked. “And look, it’s already the first day so.” RK popped a chocolate out from the 1st day and opened the biodegradable wrapping. Then he got up onto the bed and slung one of his long legs over Gavin and promptly made himself at home on Gavin’s lap. “Be a good boy and open your mouth.”

Gavin looked like a deer in the headlights as all the blood in his body flowed south and obediently opened his mouth and took the chocolate. He chewed and then swallowed. 

“I’m going to eat all of the chocolate at once.” Gavin murmured defiantly.

“I already knew you would say that. I wasn’t completely honest with you.” RK said smoothly and pulled a second chocolate advent calendar out. “I picked up more than one. Just in case.”

Gavin’s laughed and RK let out a mental sigh of relief. He rubbed up against Gavin’s cock and watched his boyfriend’s mouth fall open in a small gasp, his eyes closing halfway. He opened his mouth again, silently asking for another piece of chocolate. RK decided it was okay to cheat and pulled open the second day on the calendar.

He thought about how he wanted to do more things with Gavin for the holiday. He decided to look up some articles later for advice on the matter, and he allowed himself to accept this as a small victory in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is welcome, and reviews are loved <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
